exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikendu
Ikendu is a Lunarean creation and a legendary heroine of the Golden Age. Story Born of Divine Clay Ikendu was created from Hourai as an experiment by Raka Hestia, a Lunarean scientist. She was then sent to the Single Plane where she wandered, looking for purpose. Without a true physical shape, she was found and trained by the Cult of Shiva who taught her about the twin ways of love and death, seduction and power, allowing her to slowly take shape. Ikendu later met a young Endymion and the two became close friends, although they were also bitter rivals. Said friendship was interrupted by Utu's actions ; out of fear that she would "corrupt" Endymion with her ways, the King of Gods killed Ikendu in front of Endymion, something which enraged the young demigod to the point of forever severing the relationship between him and his father. Ikendu's Return Ikendu found herself resurrected by the Den Anfan Corporation, now in a perfected female body, and in 2016. She escaped, looking for traces of Endymion's legend. She found the Tablets of Babel and attempted to seize it for herself ; however, coincidentally, Endymion himself traveled to this time and place and attempted to seize them as well. A brief fight ensued, with Ikendu joining Endymion afterwards. Ikendu was however chased by members of Corporation, leaving Endymion with the task of breaking through the Corporation and threatening Honorine Den Anfan, an evidently effective strategy, since it allowed Endymion, Ikendu and Priscilla to return to Endymion's tower Archadeia. There, Ikendu kept assisting Endymion both with finding other Sephira and redecorating the tower, while also becoming Endymion's lover. Ikendu helped during the endgame by fighting the last Sephira, Anaki, although with the help of Elis, she was able to overpower her. Endymion recovered her body however before Zenodora Horenheim could use her for experiments, and brought her with him across time. Endymion and Ikendu returned to the Cheshire Isle, where they would later have a child, Reane. By His Side Again Ikendu was summoned to a Servant War after returning to the Cheshire Isle, as Ikendu of Taurus, perhaps due to her compatibility with the Divine Servant system as a Pseudo-servant. She teamed up with Endymion as a result in the war, helping him with facing Francois de Rais and his deity Dystopia, teasing him as Endymion's form was weakened during the war. However, due to being an important threat, despite her almost-invulnerability, Ikendu was defeated by an ability combination from Francois's own divine servants; as she died, she granted her mana to Endymion. Endymion in turn quickly overpowered Dystopia with the support from those around him and crushed her, restoring Ikendu to life later as well as healing her. He then returned with her to Archadeia. Appearance Ikendu is a woman of tremendous beauty with long, dark green hair, golden eyes, and who usually dresses in dark purple, as to reference Shiva's color of choice. Her body is said to represent feminine perfection - as seen in the Golden Age, of course. Before she was raised by the Cult, she was a genderless, shapeless individual without a distinctive body or mind. Personality Ikendu is extremely honest, strong-willed, and instinctive, following whether road she chooses to without hesitation. She is sincere and dislikes the artifice of civilization, making her appear somewhat wild and savage at times. She is also extremely seductive due to her being raised as to honor Shiva, but often would rather punch through situations rather than use her charms. Endymion is the only person she truly respects as an equal. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Ikendu has shown to wield tremendous physical power, easily overpowering Endymion - one of the most powerful mortals in the universe - in a bare-handed fight. * Conceptual Immortality: As a being born of Hourai, being smitten by a Deity wasn't enough to destroy her forever. Hourai also makes her immune to aging, disease and other impurities of the world. Storylines * Unnamed Sky Above predominantly features her. * Magus Wars : Courtesy features her as Endymion's closest ally. Trivia * Her name is derived from Enkidu, Gilgamesh's friend, rival and possible lover in the Epic of Gilgamesh. * Her cells were used for Hina Harumageddon's creation, and as such Ikendu may be the closest thing Hina has to a true ancestor. * She has a strong lunar motif, both to tie her further to Lunareans and to Hina, and to show her contrast with Endymion. Category:Character Category:Lunarean Category:Single Plane Category:Cheshire Isle